Say I Love You
by bluester07
Summary: A one-shot about Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill. And, yes, it's Amian! Rated T just in case - includes kissing.


**Hey! I'm cammieannemorganlee (Cammie Anne Morgan Lee). Why the extra 'lee'? My first name's Morgan and my middle name's Lee. It seemed only right!**

**I know I haven't published in a while, but I have written a lot and it will be up soon! **

**This is just a one-shot about Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: If you check the book authors, you would see that I don't own the 39 Clues. Isn't it obvious?**

Ian's P.O.V

It was that time of year again. Christmas. Oh, how Ian hated Christmas. What was the point in celebrating a holiday that had no meaning to him? His parents had disowned him, and so the only family he had left was Natalie. They were poor now, so they couldn't follow the family tradition and fly to Paris, staying in the 5 star hotel his mother had adored. And he didn't expect to get any presents, apart from Natalie's. The Clue Hunt had effected everyone's life, but Ian and Natalie seemed to have suffered the most. They lost their family, their money, and their pride. It just wasn't fair. There really was no reason to celebrate a holiday that should be shared with loved ones.

*RING*

Ian picked up his phone and, without checking the caller ID, answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi. Ian?" A girls voice. Defiantly a girls voice. "It's Amy."

"Well, hello, love." He smiled.

"Don't call me that, Ian."

"What do you want?" _Good, _he thought. _I didn't sound too nasty._

"You and Natalie are coming to Boston for Christmas. And, yes, you _have _to come."

"Why?"

"Because everyone else will be here," she said simply.

"Oh. Okay. I'll tell Natalie."

"What, no rude comment, no 'I'm too good for you Cahill orphans'?"

"No," He said. Ian was done pretending.

She hesitated before answering. "Okay then. See you soon."

"Bye."

She hung up.

"I miss you," he muttered to himself before finding Natalie to tell her the news.

After a long and boring flight, despite the first class seats, and an even more boring, but shorter, car ride, Ian found himself knocking on the mahogany front door to Grace's mansion.

The door creaked open revealing a flustered Amy Cahill. She looked irritated and Ian could hear a loud noise in the background, including Dan's yelling.

"Hello, love," he smiled.

"Ian. Hey, Natalie," she said, almost ignoring Ian. "Come in."

She stepped aside and Ian walked through the door way, followed by Natalie, who was carrying two bags and pulling a suitcase.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Amy lead them up the stairs and down the hall. She stopped at two doors, side by side. They both happily put their bags down. Natalie locked herself in her room to fix her hair, and Ian went in search of Amy.

He found her sitting on the back porch, watching the snow fall to the ground. He sat in the chair beside her, but if she noticed his presence, she didn't show it.

"Amy," he said.

"Ian," she said in return.

"Amy, can I talk to you?"

"You are right now, Ian."

He smiled. "I guess I am, love. Well, what I wanted to say is... I'm sorry. I am truly sorry for any pain I have caused you, and Daniel. I apologize for every single time I hurt you. And I know that's not enough. Nothing can make up for what I did to you, how I hurt you. Amy, I am so so sorry."

She was silent for a few seconds. "Did Ian Kabra just apologize?" She grinned.

He grimaced. "Don't rub it in."

"Oh, no, I can have so much fun with this." She laughed, and Ian caught himself staring at her, mesmerized by the sound of her voice.

He shook his head to clear it. "Do you forgive me?" He asked. "Because, if it comes to it, I can grovel on the floor and kiss your feet."

"Hmm... Don't tempt me, Ian," she smiled. "Yes, I forgive you."

"Thank you, love." He got up to leave. As he stepped through the door, he heard her call:

"Just don't call me 'love'!"

He chuckled and continued down the hall.

Amy's P.O.V

Her whole family sat around her in the lounge room, talking happily to each other. Everyone was here; Uncle Fiske, Nellie, Hamilton, Madison and Reagan, Sinead, Ned and Ted, Dan, Natalie, Jonah, and Uncle Alistar. Everyone except Ian. Amy didn't know why, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She stood and headed towards the door to go look for him when Ian himself walked through the door.

"Hello, love," he smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Before she knew what was happening, Ian was stepping closer and closer until they were almost nose-to-nose. He quickly closed the distance and lightly pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked. Ian Kabra was kissing her! Then she realized she was actually kissing him back! He pulled away and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closer for another kiss.

"Okay, you two," Nellie called, after an eternity. "That's enough!"

Amy quickly pulled away and she felt her cheeks redden. Ian was grinning at her as he reached out and gripped her hand. Their finger intertwined and Amy couldn't help but smile, too.

"Well, finally," Sinead said. Amy rolled her eyes and felt her cheeks burn.

Ian shook his head. "We're not appreciated here, Amy," he said playfully. "I think we should leave." He pulled her hand and led her out the door. As soon as they were away from the prying eyes and ears of their family and were safely outside, Ian pulled Amy in for another kiss. This one was more passionate and hungry and lasted twice as long. Their lips moved together perfectly, shaping around the other's.

"Amy," Ian said when they finally pulled apart. "I love you."

"I love you, too," She replied and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for one last kiss. They had never admitted their feelings for each other. They always knew their own, but never the other's. Amy always thought Ian could never love a girl as boring as her who didn't dress fashionably and didn't care about how she looked - most of the time. But here she was, kissing that very boy.

"Yes!" Dan yelled. "Got it on camera!"

Amy rolled her eyes and laughed against Ian's lips. She didn't care that her brother was filming her kissing Ian Kabra and would probably post it on YouTube. She didn't even care when Hamilton called out:

"Dan, leave the love birds alone! Let them make -=out in privacy!" Which was met by a lot of laughs from their family.

She felt a grin grow on Ian's lips, and before she realized what he was doing, she was being pulled along through the snow to destination unknown.

"Where are you-" she was abruptly cut off when her foot caught on a fallen branch, tripping her up and sending her tumbling to the ground, pulling Ian with her. She found herself lying in the snow with Ian on top of her.

He grinned and, noticing that it would hurt to have a teenaged boy lying on top of you, put his knees on either side of her legs. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head before leaning down for yet another long, passionate kiss that took Amy's breathe away. It was the most romantic setting and the most romantic gesture, even if her whole family were watching them from the porch.

Amy's hair was full of snow and her clothes were soaked, but she didn't feel the cold. All she noticed was those perfect, soft lips on hers. They were the only two people in the entire world. Nothing else mattered. And she absolutely loved it!

**Hope you liked it! Writer love reviews, so please tell me what you think! Thanks.**


End file.
